deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 39th episode, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, where he fought against Deathstroke from DC Comics. He returned in the 71st episode and Season 3 Finale, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where he fought against Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In both appearances, he was voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott. History Wade Wilson was''... give me that keyboard idiot, I can explain it better than you can.'' I was once a travelling mercenary hoping to become the next greatest superhero like the X-Men, until my doctor told me I had cancer. This caused me to give up on life, not take my chemotherapy, and break up with my girlfriend (though Death is a 100x's hotter than what she was). However I was taken in to a research facility and was pumped with my friend Wolverine's healing factor. It worked, and I became indestructible, though some people say I now look like a walking tumor, but what the hell do they know? I got rejected from Weapon X for some reason I was too awesome for them! and they sent me to the Hospice. However, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax. Us "patients " would place bets in a "deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. And even though Ajax was determined to make me lose, I beat the crap out of him and escaped with my inmates, who urged me to take up the name Deadpool. Death Battle Info (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Height: 6'2"/1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Place of Birth: Canada *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than The Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwit Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Death Battle Info (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) Background * Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson * AKA The Merc with a Mouth * Height: 6'2"/1.88 m * Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg * Employed in U.S. Army by age 18 * Favorite Food: Chimichangas * Has seen every Jackie Chan film and every Hi-Karate commercial Powers and Abilities * Healing Factor ** Rapidly heals wounds and regrows limbs * Increased strength and speed * Enhanced reflexes * Master-class martial artist * Lethal with virtually any weapon ** FOURTH WALL BREAKAGE, BABY! - DEADPOOL Weapons * Dual pistols * Dual swords * Grenades * Bolas * Sais * Magic Satchel Feats * Regularly shrugs off wounds * Infiltrated Latveria & defeated 12 Doombots * Defeated 100 ninjas while on the phone * Pulled a rogue midair helicopter * Defeated Wolverine, Taskmaster, & the Hulk * Biggest opening weekend for an R-rated film ever ($132.7 million!) Death Battle Quotes Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) * "DEADPOOOOOLLL, YEAH!" '' *"OH, I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am!" '' *''"Bingo! Hey Boomstick, tell your ex-wife I said hellooo." *Grrowl* '' *''Yeah I noticed that you left out a few things in the script so I made some changes! Y'know, JUST the important stuff. Like my penis."'' *''"Hoh yeah? Watch this!"'' *''"Oh I hate you too!"'' *''"My trusty, rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favourite machine guns (Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter), a teleportation belt, an Infinity Stone that alters continuity, OH-HO I can't choose, I love 'em all!" '' *''"Aw that's sweet of you guys! ...Wanna see me naked? *flashes picture of Deadpool without any clothes on*'' *''"Aanndd now you're scarred for life! Let's see my competition!" '' *''"Don't forget to like, fave, and subscribe! (A la Curly from The Three Stooges) Whoop-Whoop-Whoop!"'' *''"The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!" '' *''"Okay BEN."'' Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) * Hold up hold up hold up! You just can't skip my amazing origin story like that! I have a movie now, so we have all this crispy new footage to use, (for educational purposes of course). * I had 34 tumors. They were literally everywhere. * Whatever you say, Captain Bucktooth. You know as well as I do that I'm kind of a big deal, and I've always lived that lit, fresh, mercenary life. (Australian accent) And I even partner up with famous little Wolvie on occasion, (back to his normal voice) like when I worked with the... X-Force. * I probably left it in the Savage land after my dinosaur rodeo. * Oh yeah, check it out. I took a selfie, #Nofilter. * To all my adoring fans out there, you know what I'm all about. Swords! I got 'em. They're made of this nano-ceramic fiber, sharp enough to cut through Spidey's webs, and right through his franchise! (laughs) Grenades, shurikens, bolas and sais; all that good Naruto stuff. I got 'em on deck, baby. Personal fave though, bullets. I spread 'em like Santa spreads Christmas joy. * Yeah, but they can be whatever you want them to be, baby. (blows a kiss) * Wait, what're you talking about? What elephant? * Oh, that whole debacle? Okay, so get this: You know the Grim Reaper, specter of death and all that? Well, turns out she's this sexy hot skeleton babe, and she totally digs the Deadpool, but our Facebook status is still on "It's complicated" because I'd have to die to be with her, and then Thanos shows up to try and take her for himself! He cursed me with immortality so I could never see my boo again, but he later took the curse back because he really wanted to kill me, but he can't, because then I'd win and he knows it. * Sucks to be a galactic lord! Pretty good for a Vancouver Canadian, right? * Hey, you dissing me, bub? * Hey, w-what, hey, hey, what's that? What're you doing!? No, you monsters! I won't go the way of Amazing Spider-Man! Death Battle (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) *''*Blows Raspberry* "What a rip! Seriously what makes this chump worth ten bucks more than me?! I mean c'mon, I'M ME! Wha-fle-WHAT?! Am I right?! Yeah I am I'm pretty sure." '' *''"Oh boy a show? Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love it to be tasty...!" ''- *''"FIGHT!"'' *''"Bang! Bang! B-B-B-BANG!" '' *''"BAMF!" '' *''"SHORYUKEN!"'' *''"A Donatello fan, huh?" *Pulls out Twin Katanas* "I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although I think more people would pin me as a Michelangelo... Eh, well that's them. They-" '' *''"I WILL NOT BE LABELLED." '' *"LET'S DO THIS!" '' *"I gotta say, it's kind of an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside of course." '' *''"Hey buddy, don't let me slow you down!" '' *''"Where is that son of a gun, I'm gonna show him one for I swear- OOOH SHIT!" '' *''"Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!" '' *''"I. HATE. YOUR... DUMB FACE!" '' *''"Oh, is it sword fight time?! Good thing I carry spares!" '' *''"Oh you're kidding me! I'M PREDICTABLE?!" '' *''"I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" '' *''"Splick splick, Dynamite! He's coming for me, watch the fight!" '' *''Pop pop, watching Deathstroke-! God dammit-! '' *''"Well, that escalated quickly. Yeah you might want to lay low for a couple of days. You are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder." '' *''"Hahaha! Look it's a Deathstroke kebab!" '' *''"Whoops! K hang on, give me a sec." '' *''"Whoa hold on! You heal fast too? I've got something special for that!" *Pulls out carbonadium sword* Carbonadium sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema!" '' *''"All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!"'' *''"*Imitating Deathstroke* And the moral of the story is... *back to himself* Deadpool wins!" '' *''*Dancing to the macarena* "This is totally racist, Heyyy, chimichanga!"'' Death Battle (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) * Ow, dude! * Oh, hello again, Death Battle! So, who's the lucky victim? * You cannot be serious right now... * NO! None of that! Shame on you! * I'm gonna turn ya into glue! * Gotcha! * Easy peesy lemon squeezy. * Oh what the f...heck * Like Ryan Reynolds senpai once said, MAXIMUM EFFORT! * Ya like this!? * We're going viral! * Hey wait oh wait oh... you see those things too? * Say no more, tiny pink horse. On the count of three, say what your favorite food is. One, two three, chimichangas! * The heck's a cherrychanga? * It's wonderful... * Uh, best friends! * Oh, mercilessly! * YAAAHOO! * Oh! Dance off! * C'mon! I've found the jackpot! * Look! * No, not that one, that one! Those are the guys responsible for sticking us in these battles in the first place! * Oh no, I'm talking even MORE meta, I think it's time we had some REAL fun... * You! I finally found you! (Ben) The idiot with the stupid face, (Chad) the idiot with the stupid hair, (Nick) and the idiot who writes my jokes because he thinks he's funnier than me! * I just got one question for you all, just one! Why oh why, would you pull me into another one of these battles... on my birthday! Come on! * Well, so much for the "Death" in "Death Battle", now, right? Post-Battle (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) *''"Oh YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so... it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole."'' Deadpool immediately after his battle. *''"Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit!"'' After Wizard says, "The winner is..." One Minute Melee Deadpool appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'', ''where he was once again pitted against Deathstroke. This time it ends with Deathstroke blowing him up and taking a case he was sent after. Gallery L42567-deadpool-42722.jpg|3D model used in Death Battle Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke.png|Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke Deadpook Sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and Death Battle 2535678-deadpool_kills_wolverine.jpg|Deadpool from Earth-12101 decapitating Wolverine with a Carbonadium Sword Trivia * Deadpool is the fifth Marvel character to appear on Death Battle. The first four being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, and Captain America and he is followed by Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther. **He is also the fourth Marvel character to face a DC opponent, after Rogue, Spider-Man and Captain America, and with the next eight being Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther. * Deadpool has referenced several combatants on his episodes such as Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo during his fight when he and Deathstroke took out their weapons, Superman and Goku when they were talking about Deathstroke, Ryu when he shouted Shoryuken to Deathstroke, Spider-Man in the end scene of first battle, and Naruto when talking about his weapons in his second battle. **Deadpool is also one of the few characters that directly mimicks Ryu's attacks. Kirby also shares this attribute. *Deadpool's model is from the 2013 ''Deadpool video game. His unlockable D-Pooly costume also makes an appearance when he dances on the bus. *Deadpool is the fourth combatant to be featured in both a sprite-animated battle, and a 3D-animated one. The first three were Boba Fett, Samus Aran and Charizard, with the next two being Thor and Wonder Woman. **He is however the first character to be featured in a 3D episode first, then reappear in 2D in his 2nd appearance. *Deadpool is the ninth returning combatant in the series, with the first eight being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard and Shadow the Hedgehog, and with the next three being Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman. **Deadpool is the fourth winning combatant to return, with the first three being Leonardo, Samus Aran and Superman, and the next three being Metal Sonic, Thor and Batman. **He's the first returning combatant to have his fight end in a draw. **He is also the first Marvel character to return, with the next one being Thor. *Fittingly enough, Deadpool has the most dialogue out compared to any combatant on the show. *Deadpool is technically the second Death Battle combatant to have a win, a loss and a tie as he won Deadpool VS Deathstroke, lost his One Minute Melee and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie was inconclusive. The first was Ryu, followed by Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil and Kenshiro. **Deadpool is the first to have achieved this record without being in a DBX, with the next two being Sephiroth and Vergil. *Deadpool is the first LGBT character on Death Battle, being classified as pansexual, with the next one being Tracer, who is a lesbian. *The Death Battle version of Deadpool made a cameo in the ending of TeamFourStar's Deadpool vs Cell #CellGames. In the short, he is voiced by Xander Mobus (who's also voiced Death Battle combatants), and the Death Battle version of Deadpool pops up at the end complaining about how TFS "missed the opportunity" to have Takahata101 go against himself (as he also voices Cell in Dragon Ball Z Abridged). **Another reference to Death Battle is seen in the video: upon leaving, Deadpool requests that Cell "give Goku his condolences about Superman". *Deadpool is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deathstroke, Hercule Satan, Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Vegeta, Shadow, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. References * Deadpool on Wikipedia * Deadpool on the Marvel Database Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Parody characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Reality warpers Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Dual Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Toon Force Users Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Disabled Combatants Category:LGBT Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters